Team 7: Head Over Heals
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: What happens when all the guys in Team 7 fall in love Sakura? Well its got to be one hell of a day! What will Sakura do? Who will Sakura choose? Slight SasuXSaku onesided NaruXSaku and at end KakaXSaku
1. Just a day in the woods

This is my first Naruto story! I hope u guys like it! Im just gonna let u know that the LAST CHAPTER is SakuraxKakashi so if u don't like that then just read the ones up to it. Id really appreciate that. The rest is a bit SasukexSakura and one-sided NarutoxSakura. R&R please!

Just a day in the woods: yeah, right. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to train with Kakashi and of course there's nothing better for me do, so why not tag along? But there's always something more going on than what meets the eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto ran over to where I was standing; waiting for everyone to show up. He had a goofy grin on his face. I was going to give him the cold shoulder but then thought maybe I should _try_ to be nice to him.

"Hi, Naruto." I gave him a small smile.

"So…." He kicked the dirt and drew a circle with his foot. "You look pretty this morning." His cheeks went pink.

I raised my eyebrows, "Uh…Than-."

"Not that you're not pretty every morning. I mean you just look especially pretty _this_ morning." Now he started to blabber. "Actually, I think you look pretty 24/7 cuz no one really just looks pretty at one time during the day. And you're prettier than anyone I know so it's more like you're pretty 25/7. But there isn't 25 hours in a day so…"

"Okay I get it." I put a hand up to his face and he got the message. We stood on the side of the road for a moment in silence. Naruto squinted his eyes and looked up and down the street.

"Well, it doesn't look like Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei are coming so…let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the road.

"_Narut_o!"I hissed.

Then there was a crack; a tree branch. We both gasped and looked up at the tree above us and in one swift movement; Sasuke leaped from the branch, somersaulted in mid air and landed in battle stance with shurinken bared.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Show off." He muttered.

Of course _I_ was swept off my feet. "Sasuke! That was amazing!"

He chuckled somewhat darkly and stored his weapons in his pocket, "Piece of cake."

He shuffled over to where Naruto and I were standing. Naruto (the typical boy he was) just glared at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"So, where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed, "Late. As usual."

"Hn. That doesn't surprise me."

I waited for Naruto to comment on the situation but his eyes were still locked on Sasuke. I tapped my foot impatiently. Where was Kakashi Sensei?

The Naruto finally spoke, "Maybe we should just go without him."

"Wouldn't that be defeating the whole purpose of training with him though?" I asked.

"Oh…I guess so." He kind of trailed off at the end, lost in his thoughts. Well, what little of them he had.

"Well if he doesn't show, Sakura and I will go by ourselves and you can just go home Naruto." Sasuke snickered.

My Eyes widened, Did Sasuke just say what I thought he said?

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, "Why do _I_ have to go home? Huh? I think _you_ should go home you…you…MEANIE FACE!"

Sasuke laughed, "Meanie face? Is that the best you got, loser?"

"Hey! I'm not a loser…Jerk!"

I was watching them argue; back and forth, back and forth. The more I thought about it, it seemed like they were arguing over me. I mean except for all the "meanie face" and "loser" talk, it was mostly about not wanting to leave and wanting the other one to leave. No talk about me leaving though.

"BUTT HEAD!"

"Dumb ass."

"SHOW OFF-Y…PERSON!"

"Dunce head."

"DOO-DOO HEAD!!!!"

Then I felt something whiz by my head from in between the two. It was a kunai knife and it hit the tree behind us. Kakashi walked out from a nearby bush.

"Would you too stop your bickering? Besides I thought we came out here to train."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped and all three of us stared at Kakashi.

"What?" He asked.

We still said nothing.

"What?"

"You're late." I said through gritted teeth.

Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well you know, it's a funny story…There was this inflatable tube…"

"Yeah, yeah, save it sensei." Naruto said, "Can we get going now?!? Pleeeeaaaaaasseee!?!"

"Very Well." Kakashi said and beckoned for us to follow.

We walked in silence for a few minutes down the dirt road then Naruto broke it as usual.

"So Sensei, what are you gonna teach us? Something really cool, right?"

"Well, I thought you and Sasuke could just practice skills you already know. And I'll just supervise and give you some pointers and tips." Kakashi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"What!?! You've gotta be kidding!"

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." Sasuke commented, "I could probably use some help with my sharingan." There was something strange about Sasuke's voice today. It was…well…almost happy. It wasn't as dark as usual, it was lighter and if I wasn't mistaken friendlier, of course his attitude towards Naruto hadn't changed.

"Well I don't have sharingan so what am I supposed to do?!? Huh? HUH!?" Naruto prodded.

"Why don't you practice climbing trees?" Sasuke shot back, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Naruto folded his arms and grumbled under his breath.

I decided to change the subject to something with a little less blood shed, "So we're gonna be out here all day right?"

"As long as these boys need." Kakashi confirmed, "And if you want to work on something too Sakura feel free to join in."

I nodded, "Sounds good. I guess it was smart to bring a lunch then huh."

"Smart indeed." Kakashi said.

"Well, I brought a lunch too you know!" Naruto said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So did I." Sasuke added.

"You know us Jounin, prepared for anything." Kakashi said as he held up a box.

"I brought ramen." Naruto laughed. "And more ramen and more ramen…"

"Who would've thought?" Sasuke muttered.

I giggled and Sasuke glanced at me with a smile, "What about you Sakura?"

"Nothing special." I took my lunch out of my bag and flipped it around in my hands.

"Oh. So I guess…" Naruto snatched it out of my hands, "You won't be needing it!" Then he tossed it like a Frisbee into the trees and bushes. There was no way I was gonna find it now.

"NARUTO!!!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Sakura. You can share mine!" Again that stupid goofy grin on his face.

"UGH!" I hit the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Oh please loser, why would she want to eat a ramen variety pack with you? Sakura, I'll split my lunch with you."

He did not just say that!

"Well what do you have that's better than ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Home-made rice balls, from that little shop across the street from the academy."

"Are you kidding me?! Ramen is _so_ much better than rice ball things."

"Whatever. Either way, Sakura is eating lunch with me!" Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I was starting to like this new Sasuke.

"No Way! Sakura is eating with _me_!!" Naruto grabbed my other hand and started to pull. Oh, boy.

"No, she's with _me._" Pulled to the left.

"Nu-uh!" Pulled to the right.

Ever wonder how the game "Tug-of-War" was created? Well now I know.

It seemed like Kakashi was totally oblivious, "Well, here we are. Same place I trained when I was a Genin."

"Great." Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously, "Come on Sakura!"

Now I was pulled both ways as both boys walked in the opposite direction. I did not believe what was happening, except the fact that my shoulder was being dislocated; that I believed. I knew Naruto liked me but Sasuke?! And now they were defiantly fighting over me. Literally.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

So that's about it for chappie 1. Chapter 2 is coming out in about a week. Remember, R&R plz!!

-DDH


	2. Sasuke

Chappie 2! Here it is. Thanx if you reviewed. It makes me happy. An dif u haven't yet…R&R!! plz

"Come on Sakura!" I was being yanked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto. I had to choose one. I think it's pretty obvious who though. I wiggled out of Naruto's grip and ran off with Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto!!" I yelled back. Actually I really was sorry, leaving him all alone and running off with the "show-off" kid.

Naruto growled in frustration, "SASUKE!!!"

"What a loser." Sasuke said as we bolted through the trees. Oh, my heart melted.

We dashed through the woods swiftly and quietly. My head was spinning, trying to grasp what had just happened 5 minutes ago back there. Sasuke turned his head back to look at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I managed to say.

He chuckled, "Good."

Finally we arrived to where we were going. I have to say, Sasuke has an excellent sense of direction and navigation. We were still in the woods but it wasn't so thick with tress and bushes compared to where we left Naruto and Kakashi. There was a large stone in between the last few trees before a clearing. The clearing was actually a river. No there weren't any huge white rapids ready to devour some one; it was a calm, sparkly, and beautiful blue colored river.

"Wow." I could hardly breathe.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked.

All I could do was nod.

"That's what I was aiming for." He smiled. If I wasn't mistaken, today was the first day I'd seen Sasuke smile; like, _actually genuinely _smile.

He ushered for me to sit on the rock and I gladly took my seat. He then proceeded to show off as Naruto would say. He quickly ran up a tree and hung from an out stretched branch upside down.

"So, how's life?"

"Ah, just the usual." I responded.

"Hn." He walked along the underneath of the branch; I guess it was pacing only upside down. Creative! "How are things between you and Ino? Last time I knew you guys had cooled down a bit and were friends."

"Still friends." I smiled, then paused, "Well, for now."

He laughed. I actually pinched my hand to see if this was a really good dream. My conclusion; it wasn't!

Sasuke then flipped back over so he was standing on the top of the branch. He jumped once and about 15 leaves detached from the tree and began to flutter towards the ground. Sasuke reached into his pocket and removed the shurinken Naruto and I had seen earlier. And in a flash, Sasuke flung the shurinken at the leaves; they landed on the ground with a thud, each shurinken pinning down a green leaf.

"Neat trick!" I praised him.

He leapt off the tree onto the ground, "Thanks." He sauntered over to the rock and sat down next to me. We looked at each other for a while, it seemed like forever to me. Then Sasuke bent over and grabbed a smooth stone. He twirled it around in his hand for a minute. He studied it, and then tossed it into the river. It skipped across the water a couple times before it sunk to the bottom. Sasuke turned to me again.

"I always wanted to do that." I said, "Skip a rock I mean. No matter how smooth it is or how straight I throw it, it never skips."

He chuckled, "C'mon. I'll show you."

He took my hand and walked my over to the edge of the river. He picked up a stone similar to the one he threw before and placed it in my hand. He grabbed my shoulders and positioned me. Sasuke walked around and stood behind me, holding my hand in his, swinging it back and forth in the tossing motion. He was close to me; real close. So close, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I relaxed.

"When I say 3, let go." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"1-2-3!"

I let go of the rock and it bounced on top of the water 4 times before it splashed to the bottom.

"Great." Sasuke whispered.

I giggled. Sasuke spun me around to face him. He stared into my eyes and brushed back a piece of my hair from my forehead.

"You have beautiful green eyes, Sakura."

I blushed, "You too."

He smiled and I realized what I'd just said.

"I mean…well…"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I get it."

We walked back over to the stone and sat. I accidentally put my hand on his. I immediately pulled it back.

"Sorry!"

He grabbed it and held it in his hand, "Don't worry, it's fine."

Sasuke drew little designs on my hand.

"You know, Sakura, I've been thinking. And well, I've come to the conclusion that…"

Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew what he was going to say!

"I like you. Like you, like you. In the 'more than friends' way."

He was having a hard time admitting this. It seemed like it was uncomfortable. Finally I took my eyes off our hands and, before I knew it, Sasuke had put his hand behind my neck and was pulling me towards him. Yeah! The moment I've been waiting for practically my whole life had come! We got closer and closer until finally we collided. His lips on mine; they were cool and soft. And just like that, it was over. I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Um, Sasuke, why all of this now? All of a sudden? It seems so, spontaneous."

"I just recently uncovered my feelings; that's all." He reassured me.

"Really?"

"No, I'm just using you to reproduce my clan." There was barely a drop of sarcasm in his voice. That was something that was supposed to be sarcastic, or at least _covered_ by sarcasm. Something else was going on here. I wasn't stupid. He screwed up.

"That wasn't sarcastic." I confronted him.

"Yes it was."

"You didn't say it that way."

"Oh, well, I meant to…" He was starting to sweat now.

"When you say something sarcastic your voice is oozing with sarcasm. This was so dry, so serious."

"Well, I…uh…" Boy, I hit the nail right on the head.

"You were going to use me!" I snatched my hand away.

"No! No I wasn't! I-."

I stood up and started to walk away.

"No! Sakura, I love you!"

I turned back to him, "Liar!"

I could see it in his eyes, he was definitely lying now. They were glistening with lies.

"But why me?! Why not choose some other girl who's obsessed with you?!"

"Because you're the least annoying out of the rest and-."

"The least annoying!?! The least annoying." I was furious, "I can't believe you Sasuke!" I turned on my heel and began marching away again, "You selfish, inconsiderate, UGH!"

"Sakura! Please!" Sasuke begged.

I just shook my head and kept walking, a tear rolled down my cheek. They were empty words, just empty words.

Welll there it is. R&R Next up is Naruto's turn. Yay. Lemme tell u, theres gonna be a bunny and chocolate! Its Easter all over again! Lol til next time.

DDH


	3. Naruto

Okay here's chapter 3! Hope you like! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last 2 chapies!!

I'd been stomping away for a few minutes now at a quick pace. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid clan and…I couldn't think about him anymore! Just to make matters worse, along came Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! Why aren't you over with Sasuke?"

"Sasuke who?" I marched by him.

"You seem mad. Do you...wanna…I don't know…talk?" He asked.

I stopped; maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Besides, Naruto was lonely and I really needed a distraction.

"Fine."

He jumped up and down, "YAY! Come on, follow me!"

I followed Naruto to a clearer part in the woods where it looked like he had been climbing trees. He plopped down on the ground.

"So, tell me what happened."

I was hesitant but decided to join him on the ground, "Sasuke happened." I grumbled.

"You know what Sakura? I don't think he's right for you. He just wants to use you to recreate his clan."

"I know." I folded my arms.

"So you know? Then why do you chase after him like he's a god or something?!"

"I don't anymore."

Naruto scratched his head. A clear sign that he was confused.

"I just found out he was lying! He messed up his cover and blew it and…ugh!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Ah. Well I knew you'd figure it out. You're so smart Sakura!"

I moaned.

"Don't worry." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Just forget all about Sasuke."

I growled and Naruto knew enough to remove his hand. Then, my stomach gurgled. I didn't have much for breakfast that morning.

"Oh! Are you hungry? Cuz I got food!" Naruto reached over for his bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate. He handed it to me.

"I brought that just for you." His cheeks went pink.

Aww…how sweet! But it was Naruto so…I wasn't dropping my guard that easily.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I offered it back to him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay!" He grabbed it from me and shoved it in his mouth, "Yum!"

I rolled my eyes, typical Naruto.

"Good?" I asked.

"MmmHmmm!"

"I'm glad." Of course I said this with plenty of sarcasm unlike _somebody_…

Naruto swallowed, "Well, you said you didn't want it so I couldn't let it go to waste!"

I shook my head, "New subject."

"Alright. Um…." Naruto looked all around, pondering something to talk about. There was a crunch and a bush moved. Naruto whipped around and lunged at the bush, "ARGHHH!"

"What the…" I just watched as he struggled behind the bush.

"Come here you little…OW! You BIT ME!!!" He yelled.

2 or 3 minutes later he emerged with a cute little grey bunny.

"Awww! It's so cute!"

Naruto walked over to me and set the bunny in my lap, "Well, looks can be deceiving! He's dangerous I tell you!"

The bunny looked up at me with big eyes. He was so adorable! How could someone call this dangerous? Well, Naruto could, but that was beside the point.

Naruto sat next to me and patted the bunny's head, "Who am I kidding? This guy isn't dangerous. He's cute! And soft! And cuddly!"

He scooped him out of my lap and cuddled him, "I'm sorry I called you dangerous Mr. Bunny!"

The bunny bit his ear, I laughed.

"OUCH!" Naruto shouted, "You stupid bunny! I'm gonna get you for that!"

The bunny made his escape and hopped behind the bush.

Naruto turned back to me and rubbed his head. He smiled big.

"Sorry about that."

"I'm happy Mr. Bunny got his revenge." I laughed.

"Yeah well, I was gonna show that rabbit a thing or two."

"I'm sure you were." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Hey you wanna have a tree climbing contest?" Wow, Naruto didn't have much of an attention span.

I shrugged, "Sure. Can I borrow a kunai?"

"Oh." Naruto dug in his pocket and handed me a kunai knife, "Here."

"Thanks. So who ever gets the highest first wins?"

"Yup!"

I got in a starting stance, "Okay. Ready, set, go!"

I ran full force at the tree in front of me and concentrated the chakra in my feet. I started running up the tree and looked over at Naruto. I was about a couple feet ahead of him. I kept running and running until I was basically at the top of the tree. I walked out onto a branch and saw a small yellow dot.

"Sakura!? Where'd you go?!"

"Up here!" I yelled back and cut a mark on the main branch of where I was.

"WHAT!? HOW'D YOU GET WAY UP THERE!?!"

I laughed, "Skill!"

I started my decent and in no time was back on the ground next to a fuming Naruto.

"I win!"

"Beginner's luck. " He muttered.

"Oh stop being a sore loser Naruto! You just need some more practice."

He stuck up his nose.

"I bet you could beat Sasuke."

He perked up, "Really? Awesome!"

I handed the kunai back to Naruto but, my mistake, handed it point first and it cut his finger.

"Ow!" He dropped the knife and looked at his finger, "Hey! Why'd you do that!?"

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto! Here, lemme look at it."

He sat down on the grass and I kneeled next to him, examining his finger. The cut wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough to bleed. I decided to warp it so it wouldn't get infected because, well, you know Naruto…

"Do you have any bandages?" I asked him.

"Of course not! Why would I carry around a bunch of bandages with me? That's just like saying you can't go on with a stupid little cut!" He said.

"Well, do you have any scrap pieces of cloth?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Are you sure? Is there something you brought you wrapped in cloth?"

He thought for a moment, "My ramen. I wrapped that up so it wouldn't get cold."

"Great, get that out for me."

"Sheesh, so bossy."

I rolled my eyes. Naruto removed his lunch from his bag and handed it to me. I tore off a piece of the cloth it was wrapped in and tied it around Naruto's finger.

"There." I gave it a pat, "That should be fine for the rest of the day."

"Thanks." Naruto said quietly.

We sat in silence as he looked at his finger.

"Sakura, I- Well, you have pretty eyes."

I smiled; it was kind of cute when he was nice.

"And I-err...I-I like you!" He reached over and kissed me on the cheek. Okay, he had gone _too_ far! My eye started to twitch, what was with this love thing today!?

Naruto turned red, "Sorry I couldn't help-."

"NARUTO!"

"EEP!" He shrunk away.

"You have crossed the line!" I stood up, "I was trying, _trying_ to be nice to you! But noooo! You had to go and push it! Well that was the last straw, Naruto!" I began to stomp away just like I had with Sasuke. But then I spun around, "And another thing you failed to consider: I was just totally crushed by Sasuke. What, did you think you could get me off the rebound?!"

"Well actually…" He murmured but I cut him off.

"DON'T answer that question!"

I turned back to the way I was walking and started off.

"Sakura?" Someone was calling my name.

"Ugh! What do you want now!?!" I roared at the sky.

Ha I personally like the bunny part the most. So there you have it. Naruto had his shot and…well…blew it like usual. R&R please!

DDH


	4. Ino

Okay this is gonna be a disappointment to some of you. This chapter isn't Kakashi's turn yet. But please, enjoy the love break. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. They really make my day!

"Sakura?" Someone was calling my name.

"Ugh! What do you want now!?!" I roared at the sky.

"Whoa, you don't need to throw a hissy fit!" Ino emerged from the bushes with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, its you."

"Well duh! Who else do you think it'd be? Sasuke?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." I mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ino asked.

"In short, it's been a long day. Actually, a long 2 hours." I replied.

"Don't act all mysterious with me Sakura. I saw you guys leave this morning and followed you. AND I saw you and Sasuke run off together!"

I sighed, "Fine. There's no denying that. But I'll spare you the details." I started past her.

"No way! You have to spill!" She stepped in front of me, "I could care less that you and Sasuke were in the woods together."

"Yeah right. You like him too much not to care."

"Well the fact that I'm gonna marry him makes me feel better about it." She smirked.

"You can have him." I said simply.

"WHAT!?!" Ino was in disbelief.

I started walking by her again but she grabbed my arm, "SAKURA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!? The real Sakura would never say anything that stupid!"

I paused, "Maybe the real Sakura has changed."

Ino let go of my arm, "Wow. You're serious aren't you?"

I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my path, "Come on. I'm gonna figure out what happened even if I have to force it out of you."

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood!" I moaned.

"So?"

"So that's how tug-a-war was created." Ino confirmed my earlier thinking.

We were both laying on the grass with out legs resting on a tree which had fallen over. I wiggled my feet in the breeze.

"My exact thinking."

"So then what?" She asked.

I sighed, "I decided to go with Sasuke and we hung out at this really beautiful place. He showed off, as usual, and then he taught me how to skip rocks." I was getting lost in the memory, "I always wanted to know how to skip rocks."

Ino just looked at me. I was glad she didn't say anything…you know, Ino-ish.

"Then he kissed me." I looked at my toes.

Ino sat up, "NO WAY! How was it!?!"

I squinted, "Quick, really quick now that I think about it. And…well…honestly, it was horrible. It was just…plain basically. I imagined it to be more…passionate, but…"

Ino's eye was twitching, She was probably thinking along the lines of: _How could he kiss her before me! And she didn't even like it!_

"And then the truth came out." I continued.

"What do you mean? Does he really like you?"

"That's what I asked. But he messed up his plan and told me he just wanted me so he could recreate his clan."

Ino looked a bit confused.

"You see, he was trying to be sarcastic by saying that, but he didn't say it with the normal amount of sarcasm. So I confronted him and he got nervous. You could also see it in his eyes; he was lying."

"Oh." Ino hesitated, "So you and him…?"

I shook my head.

"You're giving up your life dream?!"

I nodded, "Take him. I know you want to."

"Really?! HA HA! Sasuke's mine!" She cackled.

I sat up, "Ino, doesn't it bother you that he isn't in the game for love but only for his own needs?"

Ino thought for a moment, "I guess you're right."

We both laid back down and stared at the sky.

"But it's so hard to give him up." Ino broke the silence.

I closed my eyes, "Yeah."

Ino changed the subject, "So, what were you doing with Naruto then?"

"Oh, don't even get me started about him!" I began to tell her about my insane experience with Naruto. She listened amazingly, with only 3 interruptions.

"How rude!" Ino commented after I was finished, "How could he eat your chocolate!? I mean guys are _supposed_ to insist we eat it and if we don't…well…either way, they're not supposed to eat it themselves!"

"Forget the chocolate! He randomly kissed me! Now _that's_ rude!" I argued.

"How come you're the one who's getting all the guys today?!" Ino complained, "You got kissed by Sasuke, kissed by Naruto, not that I'd want to be kissed by him but…not even Shikamaru will kiss me!"

I sat up, "Ino, Shikamaru doesn't even like girls."

"SO?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well today so far has been a "love" filled day." I said flatly.

Ino laughed, "Yeah, next Kakashi will be begging for you to marry him!"

I shot her a glare, "You are not helping."

There was a crunch from behind some bushes, we both held our breath. A clump of spiky sliver hair bobbed up and down above the leaves. We sighed in relief.

"Well, speak of the devil." Ino said.

Kakashi-sensei emerged from the greens and looked up from his perverted orange book.

"Oh! Hello Ino; Hello Sakura. I thought you ran off with Sasuke?"

I groaned and fell backwards onto my back, covering my face with my hands.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

Ino stood up, "I think I should be getting back to the shop. See ya Sakura!" Before she left she bent over and whispered into my ear, "Have fuuun." Then she proceeded to walk away.

I sat up again, "Yeah, you better walk away Ino-pig!!"

I know, the waiting must go on. But do not worry your pretty lil heads, The next chapter (which is the Kakashi chapter) will be up really soon. I am writing it as we speak, or read, or…you know what I mean! DDH


	5. Kakashi

See I told you this chappie wouldn't take too long to put up! Well here's the LAST CHAPTER! So you know what that means…! R&R for the last time plz!

I could hear Kakashi chuckle as he slipped his book back into his pocket. His figure shined in the sunlight. I never noticed how muscular he looked. Hm…strange.

He scratched the back of his head, "So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

I hesitated; tell Kakashi-sensei about love problems? Uh…

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not exactly sure you'd quite get it." I said slowly.

"Ah, so it's _that_ type of problem." He offered his hand to help pull me to my feet. I took it. Wow, his hand was warm. Wait…everyone's hands are warm. But not like this…

"You know, I'm actually a pretty good listener." He sat down on the log Ino and I had our feet resting on, "I promise, I won't laugh."

"Well…it'd kinda be…awkward."

"Fine by me. Next time we go on a mission though I'll make sure you and Sasuke have something to do together."

I glared at him and he patted the spot next to him. I quickly sat down.

He chuckled, "That's what I thought."

There was a pause. I played with my hands in my lap.

"Well…?" Kakashi prodded.

I sighed, "The short version is; Sasuke doesn't like me. He was going to use me."

"Hm." Kakashi nodded.

I wasn't planning on saying anything more, but it just kind of…popped out.

"See, he took me to this really wonderful spot and he showed me how to skip rocks. I never could skip rocks so it was really nice. Then he kissed me and I thought that he liked me, but then…I found out he was just using me. And—Oh Kakashi sensei, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems." I stood up to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Sakura, wait." He pulled me back on the log.

I looked into his darks eyes and he looked into mine. After what felt like forever, we looked in opposite directions. My hand was still in his.

"You know, I never really did like Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Now I was confused, "Wait, if you don't like him, then why do you favor him over Naruto and me?"

"It's…complicated. In a way, Sasuke reminds me of me when I was you're age."

Interesting…

I was about to open my mouth to say something when Kakashi cut me off.

"I never would've used you though."

Mind reader?

I turned a slight shade of pink, "Thanks. That's nice to know."

I breeze blew by us, sweeping my coral hair in my face. I tried to blow it away, but it just got worse. Kakashi chuckled and brushed it back behind my ear. My eyes always glistened in the sun. Today was a sunny day.

"You have beautiful emerald eyes, Sakura." He said softly.

Ah, the pick up line of the day; my eyes. It sounded so good when Sasuke told me that, but, Kakashi's way was so much more comforting…I couldn't help but smile.

I didn't respond to his compliment; I couldn't. I was too preoccupied with our fingers intertwining.

Even though in the beginning most of me thought that Kakashi Sensei was a bit- no- really strange, I think there was always one part of me, however small, that really liked him. Aside from his quirks (cough, Cough Prevy books cough, cough) Kakashi was quite a sweet guy. And mysterious, Kakashi was very mysterious, especially with that mask of his, covering his lower face. And dare I say, his sharingan was pretty sexy. But, what was I thinking? Honestly, I think I was falling for Kakashi. But, did he like me? Come to think of it, it was always me he shielded from danger; me he pulled out of the way, just in time; _me_, not Naruto, or Sasuke, or even himself. Me!

I returned to reality. Nothing much had happened while I was off skipping around my head. I looked down at my foot. It was about 2 inches away from Kakashi's.

I wonder…

I slid my foot a bit closer to his. Alright, If Kakashi sensei liked me, and I mean liked, liked me, then he'd move his foot the rest of the distance. If he didn't, his foot wouldn't move. I waited…waited…come on!

As the seconds ticked by, my heart began to sink. His foot wasn't moving, maybe it never would.

Oh I was so stupid to think that Kakashi—wait a minute.

I held my breath; slowly, he slid his foot closer to mine. Eventually, his stopped because it bumped into mine.

Haha, yes!

I guess Kakashi wasn't watching where his foot was going because when it collided with mine, he jumped a little and turned to look at me. Of course, Kakashi moved quick so that startled me and I turned to look at him. In the end, we were both staring at each other, faces red.

He was the first to speak after a while, "I...um…sorry about-."

"Kakashi Sensei, you don't need to apologize. It's fine."

"Please, just Kakashi. No sensei."

"But…" I trailed off. I was a bit slow, but I picked up on his hint.

"Kakashi-kun?" I said slowly.

I noticed he scooted a bit closer to me, "Hm?"

"I think, maybe, and I'm not really sure but…" I began to stutter.

"Sakura," I glanced up into his face, his mask had been pulled down, "I'm sure."

Then, he gently pulled my face towards his, and our lips pressed together. Unlike the cold lips I had kissed earlier, Kakashi-kun's were warm.

I know it seems like maybe I only liked Kakashi because I was crushed by Sasuke that morning; a normal case of "on the rebound". But the thing was, that feeling for Kakashi had always been there, just clouded out by my obsession for Sasuke. Besides, Sasuke was in the past now, 13 years of wasted time, chasing after some cold-hearted, loveless jerk. But this, this was the beginning of a string of years worth everything in the world for.

We broke apart and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "I'm sure now, too."

We kissed again, and just as the moment was getting good…

"What do you mean you lost her?!" It was Sasuke's voice.

"Well I didn't know I was keeping track of her!" That one was Naruto's.

"Naruto, you're such a dunce! Why did I even assume you knew where she was?"

"HEY! I AM NOT A DUNCE, BUTTHEAD!!!"

"Will you stop with the name calling already? Sheesh, what a loser!"

Naruto growled.

"Come on, we gotta find Sakura."

I heard the bushes move.

"Oh, hey there she is!" From what I could see Naruto pointed in our direction.

Oh god.

"Huh? Where?" Sasuke again.

"Over there with Kakashi-."

They froze in their tracks. Kakashi and I immediately pulled away from each other.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" They both shouted.

We went bright, bright red.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Naruto began to flip out while Sasuke's eye just twitched.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I...um…nothing?"

"GAAAAHHH! BUT HE'S OLD!!!" Naruto shouted back, "LOOK AT ALL THAT GRAY HAIR!!!"

"HEY! It's sliver, not gray!" Kakashi argued.

"YOU'RE STILL OLD!"

"I'm 26! Is that old to you?!"

"Yeah Naruto, is that old to you?" I repeated Kakashi's question.

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds, probably thinking as best he could.

"I guess not but-."

"Sakura, think of what you're doing!" Sasuke growled, "Running around with someone twice your age! I can't believe you refused me for someone like him!"

That was it. Sasuke was pushing his luck. I stood up and marched right on over to him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you've got some nerve to say that!" I was inches away from his face, "Age doesn't matter to me! And the truth is, Kakashi-kun is kind, and thoughtful and yes he may have that pervy side to him but at least he cares and doesn't want to use me just for his own needs! You wanna know why I chose him over you, Sasuke Uchiha? Because you're a jerk who will never compare to someone as great as him!"

Naruto gasped, "THAT'S RIGHT! KAKASHI SENSEI IS A PERV! Sakura, watch out cuz he's read those stupid orange books so he knows-."

"CAN IT NARUTO!" I yelled in his direction.

"Eep!"

"Actually Naruto, I never thought of that." Kakashi smiled wide, "Thanks."

I whipped around and saw Kakashi's beaming face; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice going, Loser! Now you gave them an idea!" Sasuke scolded Naruto.

"How was I supposed to know he didn't think of that!?" He screamed back.

I walked over and grabbed Kakashi's hand. I pulled him off the log and we began to walk towards town. It was starting to get late; the sun was setting. Kakashi put his arm around me as we walked into the purple and orange horizon. Sasuke and Naruto followed us, still arguing.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dunce you would've thought that he hadn't thought of that!"

"Well its not like I want them to have sex!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, yet another good idea." Kakashi shouted back.

"Ewwww…." Naruto and Sasuke stopped.

We laughed.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "So since Sakura is with Kakashi, do you think…?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You know…"

"No I don't."

"You have pretty eyes, Sasuke."

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sasuke stomped away.

"Awwww…come on!" Naruto ran after Sasuke as Kakashi and I quickened our pace, trying to ignore them as best as possible.

THE END!!! Just to let you know, this is the second fanfic I have ever finished. You guys are lucky. I usually run out of interest smack dab in the middle of it. But anyway, thanks so much for reading my story. I hope to post more soon! (And I had to add the SasuNaru at the end for my friend. XD)


End file.
